We Have Our Moments
by WAG2002
Summary: S2 E9 'Secrets' - There were a few smiles between Carter and O'Neil that got me thinking. So this is just my take on the Secrets behind those Smiles and an extra little scene that i imagined at the end. Contains most of the regular characters
1. Chapter 1

It was nice being back in Washington, it was nice having the opportunity to show Jack, Colonel O'Neill the sights. He wasn't a big fan of Washington I could tell, but he smiled anyway.  
After our last mission things had changed, but they had also stayed the same. As a team we are close, as friends we are very close, but being alone with him again bought back memories. Memories of things we both promised to forget.

We walked into the conference center together "punch?" O'Neill asked me with a smile.

"Please Sir" I replied, as he walked away I couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his dress blues _'stop it'_ I scolded myself. They are not thoughts you are allowed to have for your superior officer.

When I caught the eye of General Hammond I noticed the man he was talking to "dad?"

"I invited Jake myself, thought you might enjoy the surprise" Hammond looked so pleased with himself.  
"Really sir, that's sweet" I said, a little shocked. It was nice, I guess, but Dad and I haven't seen eye to eye on a lot of things lately, especially after I joined the Stargate Program.  
"George and I served together when the Air Force really was this countries first line of deference" And there as my Dads arrogance.  
"It still is" Carter protested, if only she could tell him what they really did in that mountain. It was hard having a higher security clearance than you own father.  
"Sure"

 **O'Neills Point of View**

I handed Carter her punch and was rewarded with one of her smiles "thank you Sir" she said. There it was that one little word that was really starting to annoy me.

General Hammond introduced General Jacob Carter and I could sense Carter tense up. I could guess the connection and I knew why she was nervous. But that secret was ours, neither of us would tell, could tell.

"Carter, as in…?" I could see the worry on Sams face.  
"As in my Father, Sir yes"  
"Get out of town. Sams Dad?" I smiled and shook his hand "I have heard nothing about you sir" That made Sam smile again. 

**Carters Point Of View**

Here we go, Dad with his questions of Deep Space Radar Telemetry. I just hope he doesn't ask the Colonel anything specific. I know he doesn't believe be, I can see it on his face. He doesn't think I'm happy, if only he knew. I feel like shouting "I've been to other planets, one of my best friends is an alien and I've saved the earth a couple of times as well"

I must admit I missed most of what he was saying but when Jack, when Colonel O'Neill said "we have our moments" well, that look on his face said it all. It's the same smile and the same line, well almost, he used the morning after we shared that very small bed. So he does think about it too.

* * *

"Dad, I've been looking all over for you"  
"You must be disappointed. Any idea why the president cancelled?"  
"Colonel O'Neill witness an accident" I sighed "The president couldn't adjust his schedule. Bad timing all round" I could see the look on my Dads face "General Hammond is going to present us with the medals at a private ceremony back at the base"  
He just nodded "it's the honour that matters, if I can be there or not"  
"Dad…" I was going to say many things to him  
"I have cancer Sam"  
"What?"  
"lymphoma"  
With just one little word my whole world changed "that's bad"  
"Its not good" he almost laughed "but it's not the worst, don't worry I'm going to be around for a while"

I couldn't say anything, I just felt numb. I may be a grown woman but the thought of losing my Dad… I don't know what I would do.

"I was hoping to stick around long enough to see you become and astronaut" and there it was again "I don't care what you do in that mountain, nothing could compare to going to space, not for you. It's something you wanted your whole life. I admit it, I want to see you fulfill your lives dreams before I die"

"But it's my dream, doesn't that make it up to me?" If only he knew. If only I could tell him. Space is nothing compared to what I've seen, where I've been and the people I've met along the way

"Fathers have dreams to"  
"I'm sorry I can't"  
"Alright" he turned and walked away "hey this things going to on for months, so don't feel like you have to check up on me tomorrow or anything. Congratulations on the medal, I'm sure you deserve it"

 **O'Neills Point of View**

General Carter stormed passed me, looking mad or upset or something. If he was mad that means Sam, Carter, was probably upset as well.  
"Carter?" I said. She was standing by the window, her ams wrapped around herself.  
"It's nothing sir"  
This wasn't nothing; this was not the Carter I knew. I shut the door and walked over to her, I didn't need to say anything.  
"He's got cancer" she took another breath "he wants me to join NASA, before he dies. He wants me to go to space"  
"I hear it's pretty nice up there"

Even though we both looked out the window I could see a small smile cross her lips "he doesn't understand"  
"I know" I put an arm around here "we could talk to Hammond?" Sam rested her head on my shoulder.

"What's this?" a deep voce behind us said.

We sprang away from each and turned to face the angry face of Sams Dad "it's nothing dad"  
"Doens't look like nothing. He's your superior officer Sam!"  
"I know that!" She almost shouted at him. I knew it all too well. "I know that" she repeated softer this time.  
"I know what it must've looked like, Sir" I said, and judging by the look on his face I wasn't helping the situation.  
"You do, do you?"  
"I was just comforting her"  
"Really" he said stepping closer. "that's what you call it"

"People" General Hammond said walking into the room "we can hear you half way down the corridor"  
"George, maybe you can tell me why Colonel O'Neill had his arm around my daughter?"  
"Dad listen" Sam said stepping in front of me "Colonel O'Neill saw me crying" she took a deep breath, her voice still shacky "he's a friend" she looked back at me. Yes, we were friends, good friends.  
"There's your answer" Hammond said "We need to get back to base now"  
"Anything wrong sir?" Carters curiosity getting the better of her  
"Not know" Hammond said, aware that General Carter did have the relevant clearance.  
"That's it?" General Carter said "You don't see this as an infringement of regulations?"

I could see General Hammond choose his words carefully "You know I can't tell you want we do in the mountain, but I can tell you that these are of the best and most professional Airforce Officers I have had the privilege to work with. Now, we really must get back"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flash back**_

Captain Carter and Colonel O'Neill had always been close. From the moment they had met in the briefing room and their eyes had locked there had been a connected. Trusting someone with your life on an almost daily basis had only made that bond stronger. It's not that they weren't close to Daneil and Teal'C as well, but, there's was a special bond. Daniel and Teal'C were like brothers to Samantha Carter, but Jack O'Neill, well, he was like the one thing she could never have.

Over the last couple of years they had encountered many different civilizations with many different customs. On their last mission they had encountered a race that would only deal with "a man of high morale standing and wisdom" and by that they meant married. More specifically old and married. That had lead to some interested conversation. O'Neill was the eldest and the most senior and as Carter was the only woman there was only one logical choice really. Well it made sense to everyone but Carter and O'Neill. Everything had been going fine until they had to stay the night. Daniel and Teal'c had been escorted to what can only be described as a dorm room, a long room that held 6 beds. While Carter and O'Neill had been lead to a guest room, it was luxurious but small.

"Carter?"  
"Yes sir," Sam said looking at the foot of the bed.  
"There's one bed"  
"Yes sir"

They both stood there looking at the bed for what seemed like hours "So" Carter said eventually "We can do this"

"We can?"  
"Sure. It's not like we've not slept in close quarters before. Right?"  
"Right" Of course she was right. They'd often spent the night on a planet sleeping close together. But that was all four of them sleeping close together. So why did this feel different?  
"Left or right?"  
"Sir?"  
"Which side of the bed"  
"Either"

Neither of them had moved, one of them had to and as the senior officer it should be him. Shouldn't it? Finally with a big sigh, he put his kit down on the floor and took his multi purpose vest and outer jacket off.  
"Sir?"  
"Relax Carter this is all you get to see" he said trying to ease the tension in the room.  
"Yes sir" Carter smiled. Following suit she also took her outer jacket off  
"Not bad" O'Neill said bouncing on the bed "I could sleep" he said as he lay down "relax Carter, we can sleep back to back"  
Carter followed his lead "Night, sir"  
"Night"

* * *

Carter woke to feel a weight around her stomach, her hand being held by a strong masculine hand and hot breath on her neck.  
"Sir?" she said softly  
"Hmmhmm"  
"Sir, you awake?"  
The arm around her tightened "just a few more minutes"  
"Sir" she said a little more firmly "Your umm, your arm?"  
Jacks eyes shot open "Right. Yes. Sorry" he sat up "Um, sorry about, that"  
Sam sat up too, there backs once again to each other.

Jacks mind was still trying to wake up. He had gone to sleep with his back to Carter, he knew he had, he made sure he had. So when he woke to find his body pressed against hers with his arm draped over her stomach, her very toned stomach, it was a little disorientating "Carter?"  
"Sir?"  
He wasnt sure were to begin. "If i did anything, to make you feel unfortable..."He as no good at talking

"Can I speak freely, sir"  
Jack turned to face her then "Any time" let's face it this situation couldn't get any more awkward.  
She looked him in the eyes "that wasn't your side arm, was it Sir?"  
"Of course it was" he said gulping.  
"Then what's that on the floor?"  
"Ah" yep this just got weird "Can I speak freely?"  
"Sir? You don't need my permission"  
"Humor me?"  
"Yes sir"  
"Carter" he began "you are my 2IC"  
"Yes Sir"

Jack moved to sit next to her, "you are also a very attractive woman, so, don't be offended when…" he didn't exactly know how to put it "when certain biological urges happen"  
"Oh!" she said blushing slightly. Not so much at the fact that she had felt the Colonels erection, but the fact that Jack O'Neil had called her attractive.  
"I guess we should get used to moments like this?"  
"We should?"  
Carter took a deep breath and started pacing the small room "We have to expect different customs from time to time. If this planet will only speak to a married man or couple then what means there might be otherS? Right"  
The Colonel just noddedd, slowly, he wasnt exactly sure where Carter was going with this.  
"Doesn't it make sense that should this situation arise again we are already prepared?"  
"I suppose so"  
"Believe it or not we are the logical choice"  
"We are?"  
"Unless you'd be happier if i were to do this with Daniel?"  
"Not a chance" Jack said before even thinking.  
Sam smiled "Okay. So, to clarify, in moments like this, we act married?"  
"Yes married" Jack was wasnt convinced that there would be a situation like this again, but it was a nice thoughts "So Mrs O'Neill guess we should head home" he added with a smile  
Carter laughed "yes sir"

* * *

"Welcome home SG1" Hammond said as they stepped through the gate "So how was the negotiations"  
"They went very well" Daniel began.  
Jack smiled "We had our moments"


End file.
